Dive to the Soul
by Ven1990
Summary: Riku's original weapon was a blade of darkness, Soul Eater. But, how did he obtain this weapon and what kind of fate awaits him now that he has it? Oneshot. May make a sequel if people like it.


**This is just an idea that I had as I worked on MTS. A Kingdom Hearts/Soul Eater crossover. It's set near the beginning of KH 1 and after the events of the Soul Eater series. If the reviews are good ad people like it I may make a sequel series set after KH2.**

**I've just re-edited this story, and have decided to make the rest of it after I'm done with one of my three current projects.**

**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura & Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**

**This fic has been rated M for language and torture.**

* * *

**Dive To The Soul**

* * *

Riku sat alone in a room shrouded in the darkness. It was cold and spacious. Closed curtains hung from the walls over the window on his right, but they could not be pulled aside to let in the sun. A wooden table was to his left with two comfortable chairs under it. A dresser in front of him that held many rich clothes should he wanted to change. And the bed that he sat at the base of was large, cool, and perhaps the softest he had ever felt. Aligned with purple pillows and a large black blanket. It was a comfortable room to be sure, but no matter how it is decorated, or how well provided it was, a prison is still a prison.

Riku had been in this room for four days. Four long days...four days that he had not seen the sun...four days that he didn't hear the familiar sounds of the ocean...four days that he hadn't seen his friends.

Everything was normal as it had ever been on Destiny Islands. He, Sora, and Kairi had been working on their raft as always. He returned home to as if any other day, looked from the window and saw what had appeared to be a storm over the island were their raft rested. Riku had sailed out to make sure that the raft was safe and secure. He couldn't all their hard work go to waste. However, that was the last thing he could remember clearly. He felt a strong sense to go to the secrete place. Then all he could remember was feelings, many of them rushing through him at once. Pride, in that he was the strongest. Yet a jealousy towards his best friend Sora who seemed closer to Kairi now then Riku ever could be. And a lust, for everything he didn't have. He could remember only one other thing before he regained his senses. He felt a limitless disconcert for his fears. He let such fearlessness wash over him, that bordered on insanity.

The next thing he knew Riku was on his knees on a floating piece of land. Surrounded by water that flowed up creating a basin in which other pieces of floating ground seemed to be. In front of him was a large castle covered in what looked like steam-powered machines from were he was.

"W-what is this...!" He had said. "What's going on! Wha-!...**Where The Hell Am I!**" And as he screamed at the top of his lungs, there no more then a meter before him stood a woman. She wore dark flowing robes and had pale gray skin. A raven rested on her shoulder and her headdress was shaped as if two large horns where formed there. Her appearance was that of a devil to Riku. However, she offered her hand and he took it. Why did he? Riku still had no idea. But since then he has rested in a darkness of his prison room. His eye's growing more and more accustomed to the darkness, as well as colder.

Suddenly, the door to his prison unlocked and in stepped the witch. Maleficent, she called herself. Her presence gave Riku the feeling of a serpent coiling around his body.

"Dear child, would you not like me to illuminate your quarters?" She asked through a cold smile.

"I think you mean jail cell..." Riku said. "And no thanks I've gotten use to the dark..." She smiled once again.

"Well I thought it was about time you come meet the others within the castle." Maleficent said. "Unless that is you to would prefer to sleep."

"No way. If I stay here much longer I'll go insane..." Riku told her. She beckoned him with her cold gray hand. And Riku followed her outside, and through a bright corridor. His eye's winced as they readjusted to the light.

"I suppose you should know that this world is not your own." She told him.

"I've figured that much out..." He said. They passed beside a large man with blue skin and a head of flames. His cold yellow eyes meet with Riku's as he continued on.

"Sorry but I've business to attend to in the Underworld, missy." He said as he left. "And I regret not being able to watch your show, shorty." Riku brushed him off.

"Well then farewell for now Hades." Maleficent said. "Now then, I believe you should also know that your world is no more..."

"**W-what!**" Riku shouted. "What do you mean by that witch!"

"Touchy aren't you now...Don't you remember?" She told him. "It was at your hand that it vanished. All because you opened the door.

"What your saying doesn't make any sense!" He shouted. "Are you telling me I...destroyed my home...my family...friends."

"All gone but you...and two others..." She said.

"Kairi! Sora!" Riku asked.

"The boy, is going from world to world as we speak..." She told him. "If you can accomplish a simple task for me then I shall guide you to him." Riku's cold eyes stared at the witch.

"I'm lessening..." He said. The witch smiled a serpentine smile as she pulled Riku closer and lead him to a dark room. This room was wide and made of stone. In the center was a glowing pedestal, surrounded by several people. And floating above the pedestal was a glowing blue eye.

"What I need you to do dear boy is claim something and make it yours." She said. "You must simply take the eye, and give it a new form."

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"A weapon, and that's all you need to know..." She told him.

"What would be the point of giving a weapon you want to me...?" Riku asked.

"Just grab a hold of the eye and it'll all be clear..." She said. With out wasting a seconded Riku walked straight to the eye and grabbed a hold of it. It wasn't that he trusted the woman, but he had no other choice but to play along for now. And besides if it came down to it he could always use this "weapon" against the witch to escape. Riku was blinded by darkness. It covered his eyes and washed over him. The darkness began to whisper to Riku in high-pitched voices.

"W_h_**Y** **s**Et_tl_e f**o**r _**this**__...? W_h**a**t'**S** s_t_o**P**pi**n**g _**you...?**_ _Ju_s**T** _**Kill**_ h**i**_m_..._A_n**d** _**taKe It**_..." They said. "I_t_'**s y**oUr_'s_ so _w__**hY**__**n**__ot...? _THr_ou_g**h** t**h**e _**H**__e__**a**__Rt_...Wi**Th** a _b__**L**__adE_...He'Ll _ne__**V**__er e__**x**__pecT it..._W_a_**I**t **fo**R hi_m_ to _t__**u**__rn h__**I**__s Ba__**ck**_..._a__**N**__d th__**e**__n_..."

"No...**NO!**..." Riku said. "**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARDS!**" He grabbed his head with both hands and nearly dropped the eye. The voices soft whispers began to die down.

"_Why fool your self, you are a child of the dark...the light will only bring you pain..._" They said. Riku's mind quieted down and he opened his eyes. He saw a checkered tiled black and red floor. And the cloths he wore changed. His shoes were pitch black and made of Italian leather. He cloths now consisted of a dark tux, a yellow shirt, and a black tie.

"What the hell?" Riku said questioning his new wardrobe. He began to look around the room. Its walls were draped with red curtains. A black piano on his left next to a table with an old record player on it. The only source of light was a lamp near the center of the room. And directly in front of Riku was a boy near his age, sitting in a chair. He wore a tux similar to Riku's but had white strips going down his suit, and a red shirt instead of yellow. His hair was ghostly white, and his eye's though barely opened glowed a dull blue.

"Umm...Hello...?" Riku said.

"He can't here you dark one...the boy still sleeps." A sneering voice said. Riku turned around to a short red devil. He had gray horns on his head. His white eyes were circled by black rings and connected by a black line across his large pointed nose, making it seem as though he wore a mask. His ears were pointed as well, and his arms were each as long as the devil himself was. He wore a double-breasted back suit, and black shoes. "But, don't worry dark one,...He'll awaken soon."

"And just who the hell are you?" Riku asked.

"A rude dark one, aren't you?" He said. "I have know reason to tell you...call me what ever you like dark one..."

"OK then 'Little Devil', and who is this guy?..." Riku asked.

"He is what you seek..." The devil told him.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"You seek the powers of the Death Scythe do you not..." The devil said.

"What..." Riku said.

"You don't know? A curious dark one aren't you...?" The devil said. Just then the boy behind Riku began to stir.

Riku turned to face the boy. His head lifted back with a yawn, reviling sharp teeth. His eye's blue glow faded away and was replaced with red. He then wiped his head and stood up.

"Well who the hell woke me up this time...?" He asked. His eyes stared straight at Riku. "Some punk again..." He sighed.

"Humph! Like your one to talk jackass." Riku said.

"A touchy little fuck aren't you? Hey Little Ogre, get the punk a chair and a drink, what would you like punk?" The boy said.

"Names Riku, nice of you to ask. And anything will do..." Riku snapped. The devil scurried away behind the curtains and the boy sat back in his chair.

"Well welcome to my Black Room, Riku was it..." He said.

"What the hell is place?" Riku asked.

"A room within my soul, or my heart, or mind, or consciousness. I don't know which..." He said. "But suffice it to say, it's were I and my power have rested for all this time..." The boy grinned and began to drool a little.

"And you are...?" Riku asked.

"Ha..." He laughed as he sucked up his drool. "My name is Soul Eater, and I'm a Death Scythe..."

"Your a scythe?" Riku asked curiously.

"I'm not just a scythe, I'm the baddest, coolest, and most bitchin Death Scythe your ever to meet!" Soul told him. "Like most people I figured that you'd know that. After all your after my power, right?"

"I have no idea what you are or what power you have..." Riku told him. "I've been forced into coming here."

"Eh? You don't want my power?" Soul asked.

"I wouldn't say that..." Riku said. "I have friends I have to find, a castle to escape from and a witch who stands between me and the door...And if you really are the "baddest, most bitchin" scythe I would mind having you there to slice through her with." He said with a grin. Soul grinned as well.

"Ah...carving up witches. Now that takes me back..." He said. The devil appeared with a chair identical to Soul's, and with a cup of tea.

"Hear you are dark one..." He said handing Riku the cup.

"What a handsome butler you have here Soul." Riku said sarcastically.

"Isn't he though..." Soul jokingly added. "So then Riku, tell me are you a man of the dark, or are you a man of the light...?"

"Neither...I have no idea what your talking about." He told him.

"He's a dark one alright..." The devil said. "The sent of darkness soaks him..."

"What then is that bad..." Riku asked as he sipped the tea.

"Not necessary..." Soul said. "I am the scythe of a God of Death, or also known as the Grim Reaper, so a little darkness doesn't hurt." His expression then darkened. "It only matters on if you have to much darkness. Otherwise you'll lose your self to the insanity of it..."

"Scythe of a Death God! Dose that mean I become one if I get your power?" Riku asked.

"I can't make you a god...I was just used as his agent to kill demon gods, called Kishin." Soul told him. "The others before you knew that as well..."

"You keep saying stuff like that, just how many people have tried to obtain your power?" Riku asked.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Soul laughed. He placed his head in his left palm. And grinned with drool hanging from his lips. "Six hundred sixty-five..."

"Huh!" Riku reacted.

"665 dark ones have all come to claim our power...You'll be the 666th..." The devil laughed wail biting his fingernails. "They have all lost them selves to insanity as they made a poor attempt to take the power for them selves...and died..." Riku looked alarmed.

"What's wrong, Riku...?" Soul asked as he sucked up his drool. "Nervous all of a sudden...?" Riku put his hand to his face.

"What a difficult task that witch gave me..." Riku said. He removed his hand and reviled his grin. "Luckily I'm the kind of man that doesn't lose..." Soul began to laugh again, and the devil began to bit his nails faster.

"I think I like this dark one..." The devil said to Soul.

"I think I do too..." Soul said.

They sat there and discussed things, like just what kind of powers Soul had, and what Riku would do if he obtained this power. Then the two began to talk about trivial stuff, as it turns out Soul found that Riku's taste in music was to his liking, and though Riku protested Soul refuse to play the piano for him. He stood up from his chair and walked to the curtains.

"Well then let's stop the pussy-footing around. Come this way Riku..." He then disappeared behind the curtain. Riku got up and followed the Scythe man.

"Good luck dark one..." the devil said as he passed from behind the curtain.

Riku followed Soul to a door. It was black and had a silver knob. Soul lead Riku outside, to what seemed to be stairs along a round tower. It was surrounded by what looked like a dark void of nothingness.

"Watch your step now..." Soul said as he walked up the stairs. Riku followed close behind. They came to the top of the tower.

A faint light that came from the ground illuminated it. It seemed to be made of stained glass. It was colorful and seemed to hold a mural of a girl. She wore a dark dress and had the greenest eyes Riku had ever seen. Her hair was short and brown. And she held close to her a scythe.

"Who is this?" Riku asked.

"My old partner...Maka Albarn..." Soul said with a hint of sadness.

"A Reaper?" Riku asked.

"No...Human..." Soul said.

"What happened to her..." Riku asked him.

"I can't remember..." He said. "Riku do you have someone you care about?"

"Yeah..." He said. Thinking of Sora and Kairi.

"If I had to power to break free from this sleep with out a Meister..." He said. "I'd be tearing this castle you say I'm in apart trying to find her and my friends..." He turned to Riku. "Riku...for showing you my power I want you to make me a promise."

"What is it?" He asked.

"If you can control it...if you can take my power and give me a form in the physical world..." Soul said. "Then I want you to help me find Maka..."

"Is she really that important to you?" Riku asked.

"Yes..." Soul told him.

"OK..." Riku said. "I have people I want to find to so I'll find your friend if I can..." He passed by Soul. "I swear..."

"Humm..." Soul said.

"What don't trust me?" Riku asked.

"No I do..." He said as he raised his arm. From the center of the mural rose a pillar of stone. And above it floated the same eye he grabbed before. Only this time it was red instead of blue. "You know the drill...take a hold of the eye and take the power...In the last battle that I remember with Maka, I was broken and lost my form. I went into a deep sleep and that's all I remember. This eye is all that remains of me, so you'll have to give me a new form Riku."

"As a scythe?" He asked.

"Not necessarily, what ever form your most comfortable with." Soul told him.

"Got any requests?" Riku asked Soul.

"Just make sure I look cool..." He told him.

Riku walked to the pillar and stopped. He stared into the eye with intrigue. Riku hesitated as he stretched out his hand. Then he grabbed the eye with his right hand. Nothing happened.

"What was that it!" Riku asked. "That was-" then suddenly the skin on his forehead ripped and blood sprayed from it. And a darkness shot from the eye and entered Riku's body through his wound. He suddenly felt an unbearable pain rush through his veins. Riku's eye's widened as he cried a blood-curtailing scream. Soul grinded his teeth as he watched Riku in agony.

"Please...don't make the trust I've placed in you be for nothing, Riku." Soul said.

"Wh**A**_t _P_ow_**e**R..._W_**i**_**t**__H t_hi_S _I_t'__**l**_L b**E **ea**s**_y...t_**aK**e W_h_A**t Y**_o_u _**W**_a_n_t...!" Voices said.

"What I want!" Riku asked.

"P_o__**W**_e_r _t**o T**a_k_e W_h__**a**_**t yO**_u w__**A**_n_T..._" They said.

"What I want?" Riku said.

"**P**o_w_E**r,**..._Lu__**S**_T,...T_h_**E G**_i_r**l**..." They said.

"Kairi!" He shouted.

"H_e_ **i**_s i_N **t**_H_e _W_**a**y..." They said.

"Sora!" He shouted.

"K_i_l**L h**_im _aN_d Ta__**k**_e wH**a**_t Y_o**u** W**an**T..." They said.

"No!" Riku shouted.

"He is your rival, in battle, life, and love...take his head and end it!" A single voice said to him.

"Never!" Riku shouted.

"Don't lie dark one. It's what rests in the darkest part of your heart..." The devil's voice said.

"**NO!**" He shouted.

"It's what you want! Take this power and use it to do so!" The devil shouted.

"**GO TO HELL!**" Riku yelled. Suddenly the darkness surrounding him vanished into light. "You don't know shit...What I want is to find them...both of them! I want to find them and travel the worlds, and find this Maka girl for Soul. And I'm going to use his power to cut down anyone or, any thing that gets in my way!" Riku stood before Soul and held firmly in his hand a blade that looked like a black wing in his hand. The blade was black and red, and near the top of the grip of the sword was a red glowing eye. "What do you know, Soul Eater, you are a pretty cool weapon." Riku said as he looked at the blade in his right hand.

"Humph..." Soul scoffed. "Damn straight..." Soul offered Riku his hand. As Riku took it Soul fell to his knees.

"Soul!" Riku yelled. "What's wrong!"

"The room...Get me to the Black Room...!" Soul told him.

Riku carried Soul back to the room and set him in the chair he found him in.

"What happened!" Riku asked.

"Soul is weak after all these years..." The devil said. "He'll need more sleep..."

"What!" Riku asked.

"Don't worry dark one you can keep the weapon..." The devil said. "I just don't think you'll have your memories of this place and what happened here."

"Damn You!" Soul shouted. "Did you know this would happen!"

"Of course not!" The devil told them. "Your not going to die any way Soul, and this sleep won't be so long, once you awaken you'll be able to move about in a human form again. Till then the dark one here will have you...And once Soul has awaken you'll remember this place...He, he, he..."

"You little bastard what do you want from me..." Riku asked the devil.

"What do you mean dark one..." The devil asked.

"I've been hearing your voice ever since I came here." Riku told him. "Telling me to do horrible thing's with Soul's power...Did you just want to free yourself or something!"

"I am an avatar of the insanity...the darkness...but I am Soul's avatar not yours..." The devil told him. He then pointed his finger towards Riku. "But insanity exists in all living things...so don't worry...I'm sure you have your own 'Little Devil' inside you to dark one...He, he, he..." The devil laughed as the he disappeared.

"Little fucker..." Soul said under his breath.

"Soul! Are you still with me!" Riku asked.

"I'm alright..." Soul told him. "Like the ogre said I'm just tired..." He looked at the piano. He remembered sitting at on just like it when he first meet Maka.

Soul had finally broken free from his family. After discovering he was a weapon, Soul took his chance to get away from them and enrolled into Shibusen. He wore his tux to class, since he hadn't got the chance to go out and buy any street cloths. Classes had finished up for the day, and the students where all either heading home, or performing club activities.

Soul found himself wandering about the school. Before long he had found himself in the music hall. Soul found a large dark theater with many instruments. Including a large black piano. He approached it and sat down as if he was about to perform. However all he did was tap a single key. Soul could tell that the piano was in excellent condition from the sound.

"Ah I finally found you…" He heard a girl say. He looked behind him to see the girl. She had short brown hair and large olive green eyes. Soul remembered seeing her a couple times in class. She walked up to him and just flat out said to him, "Hey will you become my partner?"

He had now idea who this girl was, but he could tell from what she said and her presence that she was a meister.

"Really now…another would be meister…get lost flat chest." He told as she pulled a thick book out of nowhere and slammed it into his head.

"Hey You! How can you just shoo me away for being flat!…typical man…" She said. "I'll ask again. Will you be my partner please?"

"Why are you focused on me? There are others in are class that still haven't found partners yet." Soul told her. "And besides the teachers told us to think about those things for a while before we come to a conclusion."

"I don't have another option, other then you." She said.

"What?" Soul said.

"I heard that you're a scythe." She said. "My goal is to create a powerful Death _**Scythe**_. I'm a scythe meister, and you're a scythe. Its obvious that we should work together." The girl added with a friendly smile.

"He is that so…" He said. Soul turned around and looked at the piano. "Well I don't think I'd fit well with a bubbly school girl like you. And I'll show you why…" Soul readied his fingers. "This is the kind of person I am…" And in a flash he began playing, a twisted and dark melody. The music filled the room and astounded the girl. It was a heavy melody and a refection of all Soul was. He finished the piece and turned back to her. "Well what do you think?"

"It sounded strange and dark…" She said.

"Figures…" Soul thought.

"But it was interesting too, I really liked it." She continued.

Soul looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. It faded though back to his ordinary scowl.

"Well that tells me that your tone deaf…" He said. The girl's expression did a one eighty and shifted to a pissed off look. A few would be meisters had come to him wanting to have him as their partner, but they had all been punks so he turned them away. But this girl...There was something different about her. "Sounds cool..."

"Huh?" She said.

"Dumbass…I just agreed to be your partner." Soul told her. Her face brightened up. "However, I have conditions." Her face then went back to how it was a moment ago. "I won't settle for just being a powerful Death Scythe. You'll have to make the coolest, badass, most bitchin Death Scythe of all time." The girl smiled confidently.

"Is that at all? No problem." She said as she offered Soul a hand up. "My name's Maka Albarn."

"You can call me Soul Eater…" He told her as he took Maka's hand.

They spent the next few years hunting evil humans from Lord Death's list. They battled along side BlackStar and Kid, against the witch Medusa. They put their sweet and blood into defeating Arcane and finally made Soul into a Death Scythe.

Their combined strength was even enough for the Kishin Asura. Maka and he had worked so hard to make it there. Soul had grown overconfident, and didn't expect that man to win. That mysterious enemy that broke Soul during their fight. The last thing he could remember. He let Maka down. And the worst part was that he couldn't remember what happened to her. She and he had become so close...To not even know if she was even still alive, that is what tortured him. He wanted to find her no matter what it took. If nothing just to say he was sorry. To beg for her forgiveness. No matter how uncool it would seem of him. And now that he saw his chance it slipped farther away.

"Looks like I'm going to have to sleep some more..." Soul said. "She's gonna yell at me for oversleeping...how uncool..."

"Don't worry..." Riku said. Soul looked at him. "We'll still find her...girls all ways chew you out when you're late regardless. So rest up and when you wake up we can find her..."

"Hump...thanks punk..." Soul said as he got to his feet.

"Wait Soul!" Riku said.

"Relax...I just want to give you a hand before I hit the sack..." Soul joked. Riku looked at him. "Think of your friends...And I'll find them for you..."

"How!" Riku asked.

"Maka showed me...how to locate souls before I was broke..." Soul said as he placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. "But I can only take you to them this one time..." Riku look at Soul struggling to stand.

"Thank you..." Riku said. He thought of Kairi and Sora. If he could only find Sora then they could work together to find Kairi. "Sora..." He thought.

"It's no sweet partner..." Soul said as he searched for Sora's soul. It was faint and distant, but Sora's soul wavelength was within Soul's reach. Soul stretched himself to form a road through the darkness. He connected them, and then shouted, "**NOW GO!**"

Riku busted from the black room. He stood there in his old cloths and in his hand was the sword that he obtained. Behind him were Maleficent and the others of the dark all in awe at his weapon. A weapon that they sought, but feared to risk their lives to obtain. Riku would not let them take Soul from him. He quickly turned and prepared to swing his weapon.

"Now Show These Punkasses Your Power!..." Riku shouted as he swung. "Soul Eater!" A force of darkness erupted from the blade. It surrounded the witch and her minions. Riku leaped into the shadows and vanished from their senses. Maleficent absorbed the darkness and stared at the space that Riku disappeared.

"Magnificent..." She said.

Riku stood in an open street of a European town. It was the dead of night. And the only light came form the starry sky and the dim lit street lamps. He looked to the sword in his hand.

"Soul..." He thought.

Deep in the Black Room, Soul fell into the chair that he rested in when Riku had arrived.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise you made Riku..." He said as his eyes turned blue. "I don't doubt you'd try any thing under handed though. I feel like I can trust a cool guy like you..." He said with the last of his strength and fell into a deep sleep.

The eye of the sword as well turned blue and bit-by-bit, the memories of the Black Room faded from Riku's mind. He could remember the witch, and her castle, and even taking hold of the eye. But the next thing he knew was that he was standing there with this dark sword in his hand that he used to escape. To find his friends, the sword had lead him here. He could feel it. And before he escaped, he called out its name.

"Your..." Riku said.

But his words were cut short. He noticed that numerous monsters had surrounded him. They were living shadows with large yellow eyes. They stared at Riku with hungry eyes as if they could barely hold themselves back from devouring him.

"Humph...Looks like we're gonna be pretty busy for a while..." Riku said. He leaped towards the nearest monster. "Come on let's show them something cool...Soul Eater!"

**That's it for now...**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
